


hopelessly devoted

by lefargen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jaewoo rise, slight nahyuck, slight winil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefargen/pseuds/lefargen
Summary: Ten once told him that watching the two of them together was unbearable because they always went into their own little world. “It’s like nothing else matters to you guys except each other. It’s beautiful, don’t get me wrong. I’ve never seen a love like this before. But it’s also infuriating” he had said.Or: Jaehyun and Jungwoo are the disgustingly in love couple that all of their friends have to deal with





	hopelessly devoted

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the infamous v-live, you know the one. solidarity for our brother Kun who remained brave throughout the entire thing.

Jaehyun doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but meeting Jungwoo was exactly that. From the moment he laid eyes on him, he was completely infatuated with the boy, and he soon became the sole occupant of all of his thoughts. 

Jungwoo felt the same exact thing. It was like everything changed the moment he met Jaehyun. Like every piece of the universe had fallen in place so that their souls could meet. Like it was a result of destiny. 

For their friends, however, watching their friends together was a complete and total nightmare. 

 

~

 

Johnny loves being a radio DJ, and loves being able to have a nightly show with his friend Jaehyun, broadcasting their favorite music for their University. But right at this moment, he can’t help but feel a little annoyed at his co-host. 

There are only five minutes left in their broadcast. However, since his boyfriend Jungwoo entered the studio twenty minutes ago, Jaehyun has stopped paying attention completely. At first Johnny thought it was cute that Jungwoo came to walk his boyfriend home, but at this point their affection for each other is becoming excessive.

When they played a sappy love song, Jaehyun mouthed the entire song to his boyfriend, who watched on with a wistful smile on his face. When a sexy, more mature song came on, Jaehyun lip-synched while body-rolling as Jungwoo watched on, giggling. 

After the music stops playing and the commercials start airing, Johnny catches Jaehyun mouthing at Jungwoo as he watches through the glass, the two having an entire conversation just by reading each other’s lips. Johnny is pretty sure they can read each other’s minds at this point. 

Luckily, he doesn’t have to suffer through this sappy BS much longer, because he gets the cue from their producer that the commercial is ending and its time for their ending ment. 

Except that doesn’t go as planned either. Because Jaehyun is so distracted by his boyfriend that he misses his cue. When the commercial stops, he is met with absolute silence. He turns to look at his co-host, and sure enough, he is busy blowing kisses to Jungwoo. 

Johnny nudges Jaehyun, who looks startled at the contact. Realization dons on his face and he quickly reads their ending words before the broadcast ends. 

The second they are off the air, Johnny smacks Jaehyun on the back of his head. “What was that for?” Jaehyun asks with slight annoyance in his voice. Johnny just gives him a disapproving glare. 

It’s at this moment that Jungwoo chooses to enter the room, striving over to his boyfriend and plops into his lap. “Great show, baby! I love being about to watch you share your passion for music with others” he says sweetly. 

Johnny has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Do you know what would have made the show even better? If your boyfriend could take his eyes off of you for long enough to do his job” he mumbles, voice echoing his annoyance. 

Jungwoo looks really serious for a moment. “I’m sorry, Johnny” he starts out. “I can’t help it that I’m so cute and loveable” he finishes with a smirk on his face. 

This time Johnny does roll his eyes. Why does he even bother? He stands up and walks over to the door. “Next time pay attention or I’m banning Jungwoo from the studio” ignoring their gasps as he leaves the room. 

 

~

 

The best part of college for Jungwoo was the freedom. No longer being under his parents’ roof meant he could, theoretically, do whatever the hell he wanted. And what he wants most nights is to have his boyfriend spend the night at his apartment. 

Tonight is one of those nights. Jaehyun had come over and made them dinner before they retired to the couch for a movie night. Nothing was more relaxing to Jungwoo than being curled up in his boyfriend’s arms as he rubs a hand through his hair. 

The night turns out not to be as relaxing as Jungwoo hoped, because a storm knocks their power out. This little detail puts a small hole in their movie night plans. It also drawls his roommates, Jeno and Renjun, out of their respective bedrooms and into the living room, where they all gather in darkness. 

“I think there is a flashlight in the tool box under the kitchen sink. I’ll go grab it. Renjun go grab your candle collection, okay?” Jeno orders, taking charge of the situation easily. 

Soon, after everything is gathered, the living room has enough light to see properly, and they can easily move around without fear of bumping into anything. 

“Jungwoo, isn’t this lighting kind of, you know, romantic?” Jaehyun says softly, pulling Jungwoo further into his chest and sighing softly. 

Jeno and Renjun groan simultaneously. Of course that would be the first thing running through Jaehyun’s mind. 

“We are in survival mode right now, so I’m establishing a new rule. As long and Jeno and I are stuck in here with you guys, you guys have to keep your PDA down to a minimum, okay?” Renjun says, Jeno quickly agreeing. 

Jungwoo immediately disagrees. “Stop being dramatic, Renjun. It’s just a power outage. We aren’t even being that bad. Do you want us to start making out in front of you? Because trust me, we can get even grosser” he threatens.

“No, no, no” Jeno butts in. “That actually will not be necessary. Let’s just all calm down, and talk a little bit until the power comes back on” he offers. 

They spend the next hour or so talking about everything and nothing, Jungwoo and Jaehyun getting lost in their own little world more than once. Whenever this happened, Jeno and Renjun would turn to each other and roll their eyes. They should be used it by now, I mean they see the two together practically every day, but they can’t help but be grossed out anyway. 

Luckily, the power turns back on shortly after and they can continue on with their evenings, business as usual. Renjun mutters a “thank god” under his breath, blowing out his candles, before grabbing them and hurrying back to his room, slamming the door. 

“We aren’t that bad, are we Jeno?” Jaehyun asks, watching Renjun’s retreating figure. 

Jeno stares at the couple for a moment. “Um…. No comment” he says, before standing up and leaving the room as well. 

Jungwoo just shrugs at his roommates and goes back to cuddling and watching movies with his boyfriend. He has the freedom to do this every night with his boyfriend and he is going to take advantage of that, roommates be damned. 

 

~

 

“You know, Jaehyun” Jungwoo begins, a soft smile on his face. “This is the first double date we’ve ever been on together.” His boyfriend looks at him dreamily and nods along to everything he is saying. 

“You’re right baby, the first of many double-dates. And many other firsts that we can experience together” Jaehyun replies, eyes never leaving Jungwoo’s as he stares lovingly at his boyfriend. 

Their moment is broken rather quickly. 

“Oh yuck!” Winwin says exasperatedly. “This may be your first double date but it’s your last with us. I don’t know if I can take any more of this lovey-dovey bullshit.”

Jaehyun turns to face his best friend. “Hey!” he whines. “I can’t help it that I like my boyfriend and want to appreciate him. You should be happy for me.”

“Winwin, Jaehyun is just showing actual affection for his boyfriend. I know that that is a foreign concept for you, but most people act like they can stand to be in the same room as their significant other” Taeil says. 

Winwin frowns at that. “Just because I am not good at expressing my emotions doesn’t mean I don’t love you” he says, turning his attention back to his best friend. “Great” he continues. “Now you’re making me look like a bad boyfriend” he whines. 

Jungwoo giggles at the encounter. “Winwin, he does have a point. Most people don’t treat their boyfriend the same way they would treat a telemarketer” he says. 

Winwin scoffs at that, sitting back and crossing his arms. “You said this would be fun” he sneers at Jaehyun, “and instead it’s turned into gang up on Winwin day.” 

Taeil laughs at his boyfriend. Winwin’s angry face has always been one of his favorite things about him. “It’s okay, sweetie. I know you love me” he consoles the other. 

“I do love you” Winwin replies. “And I don’t need to be clingy and affectionate like these two to prove it” he says pointedly, hoping to take a jab at his best friend. 

His attempts are unfounded, however, because Jaehyun and Jungwoo are back in their own little world, giggling and holding hands while tuning out the world around them. 

 

~

 

Kun cannot believe this is happening to him. When he agreed to meet with Jungwoo in the library to work on their project for their Japanese class, he had not expected to be joined by Jungwoo’s boyfriend. 

And yet, here he is. A major, awkward third-wheel, watching Jungwoo and Jaehyun flirt as they get absolutely nothing done for their respected classes. 

“Jaehyun, me and Kun have never been to Japan. What’s it like?” Jungwoo asks Jaehyun. Kun thinks he notices Jungwoo actually fluttering his eyelashes. You can’t make this up, kids. 

“Well babe, I wouldn’t consider myself an expert or anything. But I have been there a couple of times and I do know the basics of the language” Jaehyun replies, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. 

Jungwoo’s eyes light up like they do whenever he gets an idea. Too bad this idea has nothing to do with the project they are meant to be working on. “Wouldn’t it be cool if the three of us went to Japan, and you showed us around?” Jungwoo asks excitedly.

Kun wants to protest immediately. Tell them there is no way in hell he would ever consider going anywhere with them, much less third wheel while the two go on a romantic getaway. But he keeps the thoughts to himself because he doesn’t know how to voice his concern without sounding rude. 

Jaehyun, luckily answers for him anyway. “Ah, I’m not really an expert or anything. Sorry, baby. Maybe we could ask Yuta to show us around sometime. That way I wouldn’t have to worry about being a good tour guide and can spend all of my time focusing on you” he offers. 

Jungwoo claps his hands together excitedly. “That sounds like the best idea ever! I want to see and do so many things. Oh my god, I hope this actually happens, it sounds so fun. You know I’ve never really traveled much before” he replies. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll show you the entire world, I promise” Jaehyun says. “I’ll talk to Yuta later, okay? See if we can work something out.”

God rest Yuta’s soul, Kun thinks. He knows he would never survive a trip with those two.

“Well as great as these travel plans sound” Kun begins, “We really should be working on our project. It’s due next week and I want to spend the entire weekend getting drunk.”

After watching this exchange, Kun thinks he’ll need to spend the whole weekend getting drunk.

 

~

 

Every Friday afternoon, before the chaos of the weekend starts, Jaehyun plays basketball with his friend Yuta. And now that the weather is nice, they have migrated to the outdoor courts, basking in the sun as they get lost in their game. 

This time though, Jaehyun isn’t as focused. He has a distraction, which comes in the form of one Kim Jungwoo, who is, coincidently, doing yoga with a group of students in the grass next to the basketball courts. 

As much as Jaehyun loves basketball, he thinks he might love the view of his boyfriend in yoga pants a little more. 

He is able to pull himself together long enough to agree to a game of two-on-two with Yuta and a couple of guys on the court.

For the most, part he is able to focus, sneaking glances at his boyfriend every once in a while. It’s in the heat of the game when he gives in and lets himself stare. 

It really isn’t his fault and he shouldn’t be blamed too harshly. Because Jungwoo, in his tight fitting yoga pants, goes into downward dog. And Jaehyun really can’t help but admire the view, I mean, he’s only human. 

It is in that moment, however, that Yuta tosses the ball to Jaehyun. If Jaehyun were paying attention he would’ve been able to catch the ball and score a basket, allowing their team to win. Instead the ball smacks him in the side of his head. 

Jaehyun falls to the ground as the other boys rush over to him. The timer they set goes off, signaling the end of their game and the other team’s victory. Jaehyun’s competitive side lets himself be annoyed. 

He isn’t the only one annoyed. “What the hell, man?” Yuta begins. “You weren’t paying attention at all. You are never unfocused. What’s gotten into-oh” he interrupts himself as he catches sight of Jungwoo’s yoga class, carrying on as usual. 

“Really? You can’t tear your eyes away from your boyfriend’s ass for long enough for us to play a quick game?” he says, arms crossed and foot tapping. 

Jaehyun stands up, brushing dirt off of his hands, trying to conceal the deep blush in his cheeks. He tries to think of an excuse, but no words come to his mouth. It’s kind of hard to defend himself when it’s so obvious what he was doing. 

“Next time we are playing inside” Yuta murmurs. “I don’t care how nice it is outside.” Jaehyun would argue, but that’s probably for the best. He did cost them to lose the game after all. Jaehyun will just have to convince Jungwoo to wear his yoga pants around his apartment instead. 

 

~

 

Doyoung is excited to be back home for the holidays after a semester away at college. He is even more excited to meet his brother Jungwoo’s boyfriend as the two pick him up from the airport. 

Doyoung loves his brother dearly. He knows sometimes he can be overprotective and overbearing but he wants to make sure his little brother is being taken care of. Which is why it is important for Doyoung to make sure that Jaehyun is good enough for Jungwoo.

As soon as he exits the plane he is met with a shout of his name and a body slamming into his. He quickly pulls Jungwoo into a hug, excited to see him after so long. Over his shoulder he notices someone standing quietly off to the side watching them. Ah, Doyoung thinks. The boyfriend. 

After the two pull away, they walk over to said boyfriend. Jaehyun politely introduces himself and Doyoung politely tells him that if he hurts his little brother he will find him and kill him. 

When Doyoung finishes his shovel talk, the trio walk to Jaehyun’s car and start the journey back home. After they get on the road, Jaehyun nudges Jungwoo. “Put on some music, babe” he asks quietly. The other quickly complies. 

Throughout this exchange Doyoung notices three things. The first being that Jaehyun hands Jungwoo his phone and he opens it immediately, clearly knowing the passcode. The second is that Jaehyun’s passcode appears to be 0219, aka Jungwoo’s birthday. 

The third thing he notices is that Jungwoo plays a song selected from a playlist entitled simply “Jungwoo.” 

One minute in, and Doyoung can already tell that Jaehyun is whipped for his brother. His thought is further proved when he watches him grab Jungwoo’s hand, give it a quick kiss, and then rest their intertwined hands on the center console. 

The rest of the car ride is spent with Doyoung’s head rested against the window as he watches Jaehyun and Jungwoo flirt in the front seat. He realizes that their relationship is a very beautiful thing for his brother to experience. 

Too bad it’s not as beautiful for Doyoung to witness. So he drowns out the murmurs of the clingy couple and closes his eyes, letting sleep offer him an escape from being an awkward third wheel. 

 

~

 

“Jaehyun, what is the atomic symbol of gold?” Jisung asks his tutor. He is studying hard for his exams, and his only hope in passing chemistry is Jaehyun’s sessions with him and Chenle twice a week. 

Jaehyun responds with a deep, dramatic sigh as a small smile slowly spreads across his face. Chenle and Jisung exchange a confused look, wondering what Jaehyun is thinking about and why isn’t he answering the question. 

“You know” he begins, building up anticipation as the two boys lean in to hear what he has to say, “Gold is Jungwoo’s favorite color.”

Jisung and Chenle groan simultaneously, heads dropping to the table as the mumble complaints about their tutor. This was the seventh time Jaehyun has unnecessarily brought up his boyfriend. And as sweet as it was, the boys wanted to actually learn something. 

“As sweet as that is Jaehyun, I would really appreciate is if we could get back to chemistry so I don’t fail and live a life of eternal defeat” Chenle says, running a hand through his hair. 

Jaehyun laughs at the boys’ attitude. “First of all, you guys are not going to fail. You know a lot and have made great progress. Second of all, the most important chemistry you can learn about in life is the chemistry of love.”

If Jaehyun was hoping to appease the younger boys, it didn’t work. Instead, they continued to complain about their tutor and his disgusting remarks about his boyfriend. 

“You guys just don’t understand. When you are older, you’ll find someone very special and feel like I do right now. Trust me” Jaehyun promises earnestly, smiling at the two. 

Jisung gives Jaehyun an unimpressed look before turning to his book. “Age has nothing to do with that. I could fall in love with the Queen of England and I still wouldn’t kiss her ass as much as you do with Jungwoo” he mumbles. 

Chenle giggles while Jaehyun reprimands Jisung for his inappropriate language. Luckily things calm down enough after that that they can go back to studying. And if Jaehyun mentions Jungwoo again not even five minutes later, Jisung and Chenle don’t even acknowledge it. 

 

~

 

It is Boys Night. Boys Night means that Jungwoo, Ten, Taeyong, and Lucas all gather at someone’s apartment and drink wine and watch Drag Race. Jungwoo loves these nights. 

When he first came to college he was a little nervous about making friends. Jungwoo is a shy kid, and his anxiety often prevents him from reaching out and meeting new people. 

Luckily, these three boys came into his life out of the blue and invited him into their circle, and they have been friends ever since. He is very grateful for them and their little traditions. Even if he gets distracted sometimes. 

“Really Jungwoo?” Ten complains. “Are you going to sit there on your phone and ignore the show? The runway is about to start and you aren’t even paying attention.”

“Leave him alone” Taeyong reprimands. “He has to make sure Jaehyun is still alive. It’s been a whole thirty seconds since he last texted him. Something really bad could have happened to him in that time” he says sarcastically. 

“Sorry guys, it’s just- he’s being really cute right now, and I don’t know. It’s nice to feel like like this, you know? Like I am worthy of love and all of that” Jungwoo says, insecurities poking out. 

Ten scoffs loudly at that. “Jungwoo, sweetie, of course you are worthy of love. I would argue that everyone is, but even if only great people were worthy of love you would still be the worthiest.”

“I don’t understand what Ten just said, but I think I agree with him” Lucas offers from his spot on the floor. 

Jungwoo laughs at his friend, before turning the mood more serious once again. “Guys, I-I think I might love him” he admits. At the revelation, all of them start yelling, talking over each other in order to get their points across. 

“Jungwoo I am so happy for you. You deserve to feel loved and I am so glad you found someone who could do that for you. No one else deserves it like you do” Taeyong offers, gigantic heart exposed for all to see. 

Ten rolls his eyes at Taeyong and shoves him over a little. “Of course you deserve this, we’ve established this. Now what brought this on? Some big romantic gesture? What was it?” he demands. 

Jungwoo just smiles softly, eyes not meeting his friends. He knows that him and Jaehyun are very open about their affection for each other (much to everyone’s dismay), but some things he would really rather keep between themselves. 

Because this relationship is so special to Jungwoo. And by keeping these thoughts between them, he is able to guard them closer to his heart so he never loses them. So he never has to worry about a life without Jaehyun.   
He is saved, at least temporarily, by Lucas’ loud shriek. “Hey, Hey! This talk is beautiful and I can’t wait to have gossip time as soon as this show is over but the runway is starting and I don’t want to miss it” he says.

Everyone turns their attention back to the screen in front of them, but as the show continues, Jungwoo can’t help but let him mind drift back to a certain someone. 

 

~

 

“Oh Jungwoo!” Jaehyun’s mom gushes, “It’s so good to have you joining us for our annual Sunday dinner. Really, it means so much to me.”

Every other Sunday his mother makes the entire family gather for dinner and spend time together. It’s a tradition that Jaehyun used to attend begrudgingly, but nowadays he is grateful for the opportunity to catch-up with his loved ones. 

“You’re being too nice to him, Mom” Jaehyun’s younger brother Jaemin complains. “You don’t treat my boyfriend like this and he’s been to hundreds of these family dinners.”

Jaehyun’s other brother Mark rolls his eyes. “That is because Donghyuck is the spawn of Satan, Jaemin. When he starts acting as nice as Jungwoo does than maybe he’ll get treated a little nicer” he says. 

Jaemin and Donghyuck quickly protested before being interrupted by their mother. “Sweetie, you’ve been dating Hyuck since you were fourteen. I don’t need to treat him specially. He is family at this point. Jungwoo, however, is new so we need to pretend like we are a normal family so we don’t scare him off.”

At that remark, Jaemin takes his boyfriend’s hand and they both smile fondly at Mrs. Jung. Jaehyun looks on, feeling a pang of want run through body. He can’t believe he is sitting here being jealous of his little brother’s relationship but here he is. 

Jaehyun wants Jungwoo to feel like he is apart of the family. Wants him to know he is loved, and cared for, and always has a place here where he can feel safe. He wants to get to a point where Jungwoo is no longer a guest at Sunday dinners, but a member of the family. 

He turns to his boyfriend shyly and grabs his hand. “Sorry about them” he says exasperated. “They can be a little crazy sometimes.” 

Jungwoo smiles sweetly back at him. “It’s okay. I kind of like the chaos. I was nervous about coming here, but I’m glad I came tonight” he says sweetly. Jaehyun squeezes his hand, face breaking into a small grin. “I’m glad you came too” he answers. “Really glad.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t know how long they sit there staring into each others eyes, but it must be awhile because Mark starts groaning in annoyance. 

“Ugh!” his brother complains. “Do you guys really have to be this lovey-dovey at the dinner table? It’s bad enough I have to deal with these two annoying monkeys. I don’t need the constant affection from you guys as well!”

“Mark, just because your het ass can’t get a girlfriend doesn’t mean you have to take it out on us” Donghyuck replies.

“Donghyuck, sweetie” Mrs. Jung begins, chin resting on intertwined hands. “What is a het?” 

At the question everyone bursts into laughter and dinner soon carries on in a more normal fashion. Well, as normal as you can get with Jaehyun’s family. 

As the conversations continue, Jaehyun looks across the table at Jungwoo and is met with the realization that his boyfriend fits in perfectly with his family, and will probably be there for many family dinners to come.

 

~

 

Jungwoo crawls into bed after a long night, Jaehyun there waiting for him. He settles into his boyfriend’s embrace and lets himself relax for the first time all day, Jaehyun instinctively pulling him closer. 

“Our friends complain about us being sweet together in front of them a lot. But I much prefer moments like this, anyway. Where it is just you and me. Nothing else matters, but this” Jaehyun whispers in his ear.

Jungwoo thinks over what his boyfriend said, and he can’t help but agree. Ten once told him that watching the two of them together was unbearable because they always went into their own little world. “It’s like nothing else matters to you guys except each other. It’s beautiful, don’t get me wrong. I’ve never seen a love like this before. But it’s also infuriating” he had said.

“Surrounded by people, or alone like this, I don’t think I could ever hold back my love for you, Jaehyun. Sometimes it feels like my feelings for you are stronger than any force that might encounter us” Jungwoo whispers back, snuggling further into his boyfriend. 

Jaehyun kisses his head and agrees softly. They fall asleep knowing that their love for each other will always overcome whatever obstacles life may throw at them, even their annoying friends.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i'm new to writing and appreciate any feedback i can get! also sorry for any errors this may contain, i was a little rushed.


End file.
